Doctor, Can I Have Your Heart?
by AyuzawaMisa
Summary: (AU) Maki is a surgeon with no love experience, until one day, she meets a certain ginger that changes everything...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. Recently fell back into idol hell, so here's some yuri gayness I decided to write for HonoMaki OTP :3**

* * *

"Damn it!" Maki slammed her fist on the table in front of her, hanging her head.

She felt a comforting hand on her back, and a voice say, "It's alright, Maki. We can't save everyone. Don't beat yourself up over it."

"I know, but-"

"Shush, go get some rest. You did well. I'll go break the news to the family."

Maki sighed, straightening and turning to face her friend. She managed a small smile. "Thanks, Eli."

Eli smiled back. "No worries. Don't push yourself too hard, now."

As she exited the room, Maki put her back to the wall and slid down to the floor. If only she'd been better. No, Eli was right. No use in beating herself up over it. It would've been a miracle if the surgery had been a success.

Sighing again, she rose and exited the room, stretching. Her stomach growled, reminding her she hadn't eaten all day. Hoping nobody nearby had heard, she quickly headed towards the cafeteria.

Rounding a corner, she bumped into something soft, sending her to the ground with a yelp. "Ow, ow, ow…" Rubbing the back of her head, she looked up to lock eyes with the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen. Her shoulder-length orange hair was tied up in a cute side ponytail, and her pretty blue eyes were like deep pools. Maki felt like she was drowning in them…

"Ah! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Maki was snapped out of her trance when the girl moved back, a worried look on her face. She extended a hand, which Maki took in a slight daze. Her skin was so smooth…

"Honoka… watch where you're going. A hospital is for fixing people, not injuring them." A girl with long, dark blue hair was standing next to her, looking at her disapprovingly.

"Ehehe… sorry, Umi." The ginger chuckled bashfully before turning back to Maki, her worried expression returning. "Are you okay, doctor? I'm really sorry."

Maki smiled, waving her off. "Yea, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

She looked relieved. "That's good."

Awkward silence ensued as the two of them stared at each other. Maki coughed into her hand, blushing. "I'll be on my way then. Bye."

She walked quickly by them, staring straight at the ground.

"Heh, you totally thought she was cute." The blue haired girl's voice drifted to her ears.

"Shut up Umi." The ginger's voice, followed by a laugh as the two disappeared around the corner.

Maki covered her face to hide her blush as she sped up her walking pace. _What the heck was that?! So Honoka is her name… she's so cute…_

* * *

"Hello Minami-san, I'm here to check… on… you…" Maki trailed off, and she froze as she made eye contact with a certain ginger sitting on the visitor's bed.

"Ah." Honoka colored slightly. "Hello again, doc."

Umi was sitting next to her, and Maki could tell she was trying her best not to laugh.

"Um…" Kotori looked between the two of them. "You two know each other?"

"Uh… not really…? I kind of ran into her earlier." Honoka explained.

"Ahem." Maki cleared her throat to return to the topic at hand, entering the room and sitting next to the bed. "Are you feeling okay, Minami-san?"

"Never better." She smiled, giving Maki a thumbs up.

Considering she'd just been in a car crash and was lucky to be alive, Maki doubted that statement, but decided against questioning it. She nodded instead. "That's good. No side effect from the medications or anything?"

Kotori shook her head. "No. I'm feeling good."

"Great. I'll get a nurse to come change your IV bag soon, and check on you again to see if anything changes." Maki said, rising.

"Thank you, Nishikino-san." Kotori smiled again, waving good bye.

Maki headed out of the room, gently closing the door behind her.

As she was walking away, she heard a shout from behind her. "Wait!"

She turned to see Honoka running up to her. "Um… what do you say I treat you to a meal some time? To make up for earlier. And for taking care of my friend."

Maki blinked in surprise. Now that was unexpected. It wasn't really something that merited this kind of apology. But Honoka was really cute… "Uh…"

The ginger tilted her head expectantly when Maki didn't say anything. "Uh…?"

"Oh, uh… sure…?" Maki could feel her heart pounding in her chest and she swore she was blushing like crazy. She could only hope Honoka wouldn't notice.

"Ehehe." Honoka grinned. She pulled out a pen and a tissue and scribbled something on it before handing it to Maki. "That's my number. Call me when you have a day off."

"Yea." Maki accepted the tissue, pocketing it. "I will."

"Oh, my name's Honoka, by the way." She stuck out her hand, which Maki shook.

"I'm Maki." Maki replied.

"Well then, Maki-san. I'll be seeing you." She waved a goodbye before running back to Kotori's room.

Maki smiled, taking out the tissue and looking at it. She'd drawn a small heart on it next to the number. It appeared that Maki had gotten herself a date, somehow. And she was looking forward to it.

* * *

 **What do you think? Will continue if enough interest.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! I know it's short, but I'm working on a lot of different stories right now, so haven't really visited this one too much. Enjoy :3**

* * *

"Ugh…" Maki lay on her bed, staring up at her phone. Her thumb hovered over the call button, as it had for the past 15 minutes.

Sighing, she dropped her arm to the side. "Why can't I do it?" She was like a teenager in love or something; she was so nervous.

"Hello?" Honoka's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Waahh!" Maki jumped in surprise, nearly throwing her phone across the room. She must have accidentally pressed call when her arm hit the bed.

"Um… who is this?" Honoka sounded confused. And very tired.

Maki quickly pressed the phone to her ear. "H-hi Honoka-san, this is Maki…"

"Oh, Maki-san!" Honoka's tone perked up a little. "Sorry… I was asleep. What's up?"

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Maki flushed, embarrassed. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Ehe…" Honoka giggled. "It's fine. It's pretty late, anyway." Rustling sounds from her end indicated she was getting out of bed.

"Well…" Maki hesitated, feeling strangely self-conscious about the words she was saying. "I have the next week off, so I wanted to see you. I mean, um… because you offered, that's all."

A moment of silence, then another giggle from Honoka. "To be honest, I didn't think you'd actually take me up on my offer. You want to get lunch? Are you hungry right now?"

"Um… a little bit." Maki didn't want to sound too eager, fearing that Honoka might think she just wanted free food. Which was nice, but it wasn't her main objective.

"Okay, where do you want to meet?" Honoka asked excitedly. "Want to meet in front of the mall at eleven and decide from there?"

"Sure." Maki agreed. The mall wasn't too far away, and it was close to most places they could go to eat.

"It's set then. I'll see you soon, Maki-san." Honoka said cheerily.

A voice in the background chimed in faintly, "Oooh, who's Maki? Is that the doctor from last week? You got a date, Honoka?"

Honoka sighed audibly. "Shut up, Umi. It's none of your business."

"But your girlfriend is my business, considering I'm your roommate."

Eh? Maki flushed at Umi's comment. Girlfriend?

"Umi!" Honoka sounded annoyed. She quickly turned her attention back to Maki. "Sorry, that was my roommate Umi. I'll see you, Maki-san!"

"See you." Maki hung up, smiling to herself. She hopped out of bed to get ready for her… date? Was it a date? Did she want it to be a date? They were just getting to know each other, right?

Maki could feel her face burning up as she thought about it. "Ah, whatever!" She pushed it out of her mind and turned her attention to getting ready. She wouldn't be there in time at this rate.

Minutes later, she ran into her first issue. What was she supposed to wear? Maki had no idea what people wore to these things. A dress? A skirt?

"Ugh…" Maki fell back on her bed after throwing much of her wardrobe around the room, burying her face in her hands. "This is hopeless."

Grabbing her phone, she scrolled through her contacts to see if someone could help her. She could try calling Eli, but she'd most likely tease her forever for it. It was probably worth it though, considering Maki was running out of time.

Sighing, she dialed Eli's number. She picked up almost immediately. "Hey Maki. What's up?"

"Hey Eli. Are you busy?" Maki asked.

"Not right now. Did you need something?"

"Um…" Maki took a few seconds to choose her words. "I kind of… got a date? I think?"

Eli was silent for a few seconds. "What? You got a what?"

"A date!" Maki pouted indignantly. "I know you heard me!"

"What? Maki got a date?" Eli sounded incredulous. "What's her name?"

Maki could feel her face heating up in embarrassment. "Uh… Honoka. And why are you assuming it's a girl?"

Eli giggled. "Don't worry about it. Let's just say it's easy to tell. Anyway, what do you need help with?"

Maki sighed, feeling defeated for some reason. "I don't know what to wear. I've never done this stuff before."

"Oh, Maki." Eli laughed. "You're so cute."

"WHAT?!" Maki shouted. She was starting to regret asking Eli. "Hmpf, I'll ask someone else then."

"No, no, wait." Eli's laugh faded. "I'm sorry. I'll help. Just wear something simple. Like… jeans and a blouse. Don't try too hard to impress her. I'm sure you'll look fine."

"Um…" Maki stood up, looking at her clothes scattered around the room. She bent to pick up the white blouse at her feet, inspecting it. "Alright. I think I got it."

"Anything else?" Eli asked. "Or just clothes?"

"Hm…" Maki thought for a moment. There weren't really any other outstanding issues she could think of. "That's it, for now."

Eli giggled. "Good luck, Maki. Introduce her to me someday."

"Thanks, Eli." Maki smiled. "And we'll see."

"No problem." Eli laughed. "My little Maki has finally grown up! Of course I'd help."

"Oh, shut up." Maki laughed as well. "See you."

"Bye bye."

Maki threw her phone on the bed and quickly changed, running to the bathroom to inspect herself in the mirror. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. She was going to be fine.


End file.
